Cross the Barrier
by Aeliesiys
Summary: Hermione arrive à convaincre tout le monde de retourner à Poudlard après la bataille. Son but valider ses Aspics, avoir une dernière années auprès de ses amis... et comprendre un geste inexpliqué de Drago lors de l'affrontement. C'est là qu'elle comprend que ce qu'elle essayait de refouler depuis tant d'années semble vouloir reprendre le dessus sur tout le reste.


\- Allez Ron, dépêche toi, tu es trop long pour faire tes affaires ! cria Harry.

\- Ca va, j'arrive !

Ron rangea ses dernières affaires dans sa valise, le Terrier était calme malgré les évènements de cette dernière année. Voldemort avait enfin péri des mains d'Harry, et le monde reprenait doucement son cours. Tout le monde était aux anges, sauf Ron... Lui qui pensait être enfin débarrassé de Poudlard et des cours, le voila entrain de faire à nouveau sa valise car Hermione avait convaincu tout le monde de finir leur scolarité.

Il attrapa ses affaires, et descendit les marches. Là devant lui, il y avait son meilleur ami et sa soeur entrain de s'embrasser. Ils allaient super bien ensemble et il les enviaient. En effet, sa relation avec Hermione n'avait pas résisté à ses nombreuses jérémiades et revendications sur le fait qu'il avait vaincu de nombreux mangemorts et que finir sa scolarité ne lui apporterai rien de plus. Quand il repense au fait que leur relation n'avait duré qu'un mois, et qu'en ce laps de temps il a réussi à détruire ce qu'il aurait aimé construire, il soupira et se râcla la gorge irrité par ce qu'il voyait.

\- hum... - Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent et le regarda fatigué de toujours le voir grogner - Nooon mais allez-y fait comme chez vous !

\- Et ils ont bien raison !

La voix s'élevé de la cuisine, Molly Weasley apparut dans son champs de vision.

\- Tu vas arrêté de ronchonner un peu, assumer tes actes et laisser ta soeur et ton meilleur ami tranquille! Tu avais une fille magni...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Hermione et moi s'est fini... et même si je grognais ça reste en grande partie SA faute ... Retourner à Poudlard après les exploits qu'on a fait c'est ridicule !

\- Pas plus que toi qui continue a ronchonner RON !

Il se tourna et s'aperçue qu'Hermione était rentré dans la pièce. Elle était encore plus belle qu'à son habitude, et plus il l'a regardé plus il avait envie de l'embrasser. Cependant quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle. Comme si un bouleversement s'était réalisé dans la vie de la jeune fille, ou plutôt femme. Molly et Ginny s'était empressé de l'accueillir comme il se doit, et lui n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que regarder son petit déjeuner qui l'attendait à sa place.

Après des échanges plus ou moins brefs tout le monde s'assit autour de la table. Seule la place de Fred était inoccupée et cela semblait être devenu une normalité pour tout le monde. On parlait de tout et de rien au Terrier. C'est dernier temps c'était essentiellement des "blas-blas" continuels sur l'élection du nouveau ministre voir ministère. Quand tout le monde finissait de donner son point de vue sur les changements à effectuer, Poudlard était remis sur le tapis par Ron. Ensuite Hermione s'empressait de faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était un imbécile de première s'il pensait que -le fait d'avoir fait tous ses exploits- lui donnerait toujours une distinction différente aux autres jeunes de leurs âges. Toutefois, aujourd'hui la conversation n'avait pas fini en une dispute générale mais en un départ pour l'école.

Hermione s'était aperçue que Ron ronchonnait au moindre fait que l'on parle de Poudlard, mais pour elle ce retour lui était cher. Elle voulait ses Aspics et surtout vivre enfin une année tranquille à l'école à vivre paisiblement comme des jeunes sorciers. Elle aimait énormément Ron, mais il l'avait blessé en s'opposant continuellement à elle. Elle voulait recommencer à zéro avec ses amis encore là, rigoler et avancer. Elle s'avait déjà que Luna et Neville serait de la partie. Elle avait aussi entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Cho ou encore Parvati reviendraient elles aussi. Cependant, c'est quand elle a entendu que Drago reprenait ses études qu'elle commença à être perturbée...

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la bataille et ce fameux moment ou il lui avait attrapé la main et tirer vers lui pour éviter qu'elle ne soit toucher par un Avada Kedavra. Sur le coup ce geste l'avait profondément affecté, surtout que le regard que lui lança Drago avant de lâcher son étreinte était vraiment particulier. Elle avait mis de côté cette scène, surtout qu'à l'époque elle avait assez enfoui son attirance pour lui et s'était mis en couple avec Ron. Néanmoins après ce premier et dernier mois de relation avec son ami, tout s'était chamboulée en elle. Elle voulait le revoir, lui demander pourquoi il l'avait regardé comme cela, qu'elle était cet étreinte qui n'avait au final était qu'un "supplément" de son geste pour la sauver. C'était donc avec encore plus d'impatience qu'elle voulait retourner à Poudlard, mais aussi beaucoup d'appréhension car elle savait que si Harry serait clément envers l'avancé des choses, Ron le serait beaucoup moins.

Le temps passait, les courses étaient effectués et dans un chahut incessant et nostalgique tout le monde pris la direction de la gare. De nouvelles têtes se mêlaient aux anciennes, et des regards et murmures d'admiration se manifestaient à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait. Au même moment, Hermione entendit Ron dire à Harry et Neville :

\- Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard. On est trop célèbre tout le monde connait nos exploits et ils vont croire qu'on a eu de la chance et aucuns savoirs.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre dire autant d'ânerie à la minute. Au même moment, elle senti que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago qui l'observait avec insistance. Hermione se sentit rougir. Les quelques secondes qu'ils avaient échangés lui suffit à s'apercevoir qu'il semblait plus libre, mais tout aussi mystérieux. Il lui lâcha un léger sourire et il monta dans le wagon. Elle baissa la tête.

"Cette année va être longue..." Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et rejoins ses amis.


End file.
